Running Away
by ToolaLoolaLoops
Summary: Sometimes the love of your life is the one that hurts you the most. And running is your only option.
1. Prologue

Jacob kissed me along my cheek and I whimpered. "What is wrong Bells?" He asked as he nibbled on my nose. _Who does that? Jacob. _

"I have a headache Jake…" "Why would you have that?" "You hit me Jake." He stiffened and pulled me up from the couch, "I hit you, huh, okay." He raised his hand up and swung towards my face.

The impact was so hard that I fell back on the couch. "I plan on making love tonight and that's exactly what the fuck I expect to get…so when I get back have on something sexy and be up-stairs."

"Yes Jacob." And with that he pulled me up by my hair, "If you leave…I'll find you and kill you Isabella." He growled and dropped my hair and I fell back down.

Jacob grabbed his keys and mines and walked out the front door. I limped over to our room and sat on the bed. I glanced down at my pink foot.

Last week Jake slapped me and I fell on the floor, and he made the _mistake _to step on my foot. It was swollen at first. I felt the bed vibrant lowly. I looked behind me and saw my phone vibrating.

I grabbed it quickly and tried to play it cool. "Hello?" A sniffle…really that's not playing it cool. "Bella what's wrong…have you been crying?" Edward's panicking voice echoed through the phone.

"Nothing is err wrong and I'm not crying." "Bella do you really think I'm stupid? What did that bastard Jacob say to you?" "Nothing…he _told _me to get ready for love making."

"Told? Shouldn't you want to do it on your own?" "Look I've said too much and this is not your business so…just stop calling." _I couldn't let Jacob find out about Edward. He would try to kill him and that can't be allowed…ever! _

I hung up the phone with a 'goodbye' and deleted his number. That's when the front door open and slammed closed. I limped over to my dresser and changed my mind and stripped down naked.

I sat on the bed and laid back. Soon as my hands went behind my head, the bedroom door opens. Their stood Paul…

"Oh shit Bella…your naked…oh god. I'm sorry." Then Jacob stood next to him, glaring at me. "Paul put the beer down stairs…I have to speak to my lovely girlfriend."

Paul hurried to leave and Jacob stepped into the room and closed the door gently. I guess he didn't slam it because he didn't want his friends to know he was going to hit me.

"Why are you naked?" "Y-you told me to wear something sexy and I have nothing sexy to put on…so..."

"Hell no…if you weren't on the phone with somebody else you would have got my call…" "Jake I wasn't o-on the p-phone." "If I find out you're talking to another man…oh your ass is mines."

He gripped my right sore foot and I groaned. Trying not to scream, if did Paul and whomever would know something was up and Jake would kill me.

"Who were you on the phone with Bella?" "No one…" I cried. "Tell me now or prepare for me to rip this mother-fucker off."

"It was a blocked call and it was a little girl…I don't know her name…she called and I-""Girl scout babe…you're not in trouble anymore." He kissed my now red foot and laughed as he walked out the room. I grabbed my foot gently and cried…hard.

I was crying so hard I heard Paul say, "You guys hear that…sound like Bella's crying." Then his monster footsteps came up the stairs and the bedroom door open.

"Bells cover up." I pulled the cover on me and he walked over to the bed. "Why are you crying?" He asked and I looked up at the bedroom door to see Jacob smiling.

I bet he was thinking, _Go on snitch bitch…watch his head gets ripped off including yours. _Or maybe, _Oh God Bella please say it…he'll never believe you then I'll rape the shit out of you._

"My foot hurts, Paul." I whispered and Jacob rolled his eyes. "Jake…whoa her feet is red…get her ice and sock or something." Jacob went off somewhere.

"Bella hurry and tell what Jake did to you…" Before I could answer, his deadly growl came from behind Paul, "I think you should leave Paul and I mean leave now."

"Jake…stopped hitting on her…she is a woman not a punching bag." "Get out of my house Paul or I will kill you and I don't hit on Bella…do I hit you Bella!" He still glared at Paul who looked at me.

"No…you don't Jacob…only one time and it was a _mistake_." "You know what Bella…" Paul growled and glared at me, "For you being so damn stupid I hope he beats you…it was a mistake to think you were brave and beyond smart…but today I learned you're just as stupid and scary as he is…"

Then Jacob punched him. I doubt it was for him insulting me…it was for insulting him. Paul tossed Jacob against the wall, "Bro you want it…bro you got it." Paul launched forward Jacob and I thought this was the perfect time to run. I grabbed my robe and limped down the stairs trying to be quiet.

As I passed the couch, Seth was laid out sleep with a soda in his hand. I grabbed the keys off the nightstand and hurried to get out the abusive house.

Once in the car I looked up at my bedroom window to see Jacob starring down at me, shaking his head. He smiled evilly and pushed a bloody face Paul to the window. I gasped and he pointed down.

_Seth. No…no not Seth. _I blew the horn violently and Seth was at the door. "GET IN SETH! HURRY!" Seth ran towards the car and jumped in passenger seat.

Not giving him a chance to close the door I drove off. He slammed the door shut and gasped, "W-what's wrong Bella?" "J-Jacob…he beat the living hell out of Paul and he made it seem like you were next and I had to get you out of there…"

Hours Later:

Me and Seth were already out of Forks and had no idea where we were going. I pulled over to the closet gas station….well the only one in sight. "I grabbed my small purse out the arm rest and gave Seth a thirty bucks. "Look, twenty dollars' worth on gas and ten on food…got that?"

"Yea.." Seth whispered as if he was calculating something. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." He took the money and went into the store.

I got out and made sure my robe was secure around me. I pumped the gas and got back in the car. Seth came out with tons of bags. Chips, Soda, Candy, almost the entire store.

"How did you get all of that?" "The man in the store is blind." He smiled and tossed the food in the back seat and climbed back into the car.

"Well off we go…" I started the car and drove away again.

It was quiet. Silent. I nodded my head to the low volume music.

"Bella…you know Jacob would never hit me right?" Seth said breaking the silence. "Yeah but tonight…he snapped." "No…that guy has a big ass brain and he uses it wisely."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked in horror. "Jake has a plan…but I can't put my finger on it." He _touched _his temple and I lost it.


	2. Flower Shop

**Author Note:**

**Hi this is like my second Twilight Story but it's about Jake and Bella. This chapter explains how they meet and how they relationship changed from Good to Bad! Enjoy!**

Flower Shop:

I walked around the Fiona's Flower Shop and observed the flowers. I picked up the red roses with pink thorns (I made that up) at the same time somebody else's hands grabbed them.

"Oh I'm sorry…" I said and looked up at the tall, bright handsome man that stood before me. I let go of the flowers, "You keep them…there should be some more somewhere."

"No miss, you keep them…" He set the flowers in my hands, "Better yet…for me not being a gentlemen and trying to take your flowers I shall pay for them." "But mister that isn't-""Totally necessary."

He laid the flowers on the counter and one of its petals fell off. "Sorry." He mumbled to me as the woman ranged it up. "That will be fifteen dollars and seventy-two cent."

_That much for flowers? _"Err mister I don't want them…thanks but no thanks." I walked out the flower shop. _I wasn't going to let that man pay for some unreasonable priced roses…_

I continued to walk until I reached the Nails Shop. _Bella you don't like the Nail Shop. True._

"Isabella?" His husky voice came from behind me. I turned around and looked at him, "Yes?" "You dropped your wallet." He held up my wallet that was designed with my name.

"Oh that's how you knew my name." I giggled and reached for my wallet and he gave it to me with a smile. "Yeah…I'm Jacob." "Nice to meet you, Jacob." "A pleasure to meet you Isabella." He lifted my hand, eyeing me, asking if it was okay. I giggled and he kissed my hand.

"Yeah…I'm comedian." He chuckled. "I have to go Jacob…nice meeting you." I said and he looked broken. "Maybe you can call me sometimes?" I said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah…that would be cool." He said and I open my small purse and pulled out a sticky note. I wrote out my number and stabbed the sticky-note on his chest. He chuckled and told me he would call me later.

Later:

As I sat on the bed, my phone ranged. I looked at the caller ID…hmm unknown. I didn't answer it. After a few more times it ranged I answered it, "Hello?" "Oh hey Isabella?" "Oh it's you Jacob…I'm sorry I thought it was the high school boys playing on my phone." "Yeah I get that a lot to."

"Boys?" I giggled. "No I mean girls." "I'm just playing but what's up." "Nothing just got out the shower." "I have to take one…" "Oh…I'll call you later then." "No...We can still talk…"

"No…if you don't want to talk to me then that is fine." He said. "No…I want to talk to you…now talk." "Well let's play with the truth a bit." "Okay… I played this before…I ask you something you do the same.

"Yea…so what is your favorite color?" "Well…I have no favorite it depends on my mood." "What would it be right now?" He chuckled. "Pink. A light pink color." "Why are you blushing?"

"Very much so." He chuckled and I giggled. I laid back on my bed and then my bedroom door open. "Bella…I know are best friends but I am not going to be cleaning up behind you." Edward growled.

"Edward who do you think you're talking to?" I said and Edward through a pillow at my head "Shut up and stop talking to high school boys…before I call the cops." I covered up the phone.

Jacob's point of View:

I heard her shifting and I could barely hear her talking to someone name Edward.

"….Guy name….Flowers…and handsome….yet too much for me…." Was all I heard and I tried to form it into a reasonable sentence:

A guy name Jacob, tried to buy me flower and he was handsome yet too much for me.

Wow that was easy. That's when I heard his voice,

"Bella, love….I love you….and I doubt…this guy would have…." You don't even know me how would you know…jerk!

Bella's Point of View:

"I was in the flower shop today and a guy name Jacob, did I mention he is handsome, tried to buy me some flowers yet were too much for me. I mean fifteen dollars? No way. So I told him I didn't want them and left and he found me and gave me my wallet back and now he has my number."

"Bella love, you know I love you and I doubt you love me back" Edward smiled, "But I just don't want this guy to hurt you and if the last would have…well so can he."

"Edward…I'll be fine…I promise." "Better be…or somebody will get hurt." Edward chuckled before walking out the room.

3 weeks later:

I was walking around the mall when a familiar voice called my name. "Isabella!" He called. I turned around and bumped into his chest. How did he get so close? I stumbled back and he grabbed my waist.

I blushed and he steadied me and let me free. "Sorry…didn't want you to fall." "Quite fine…I guess…"

"So where you headed." "Do you always have to ask me that when you see me?" "Oh sorry to bother you." "I was kidding…so I'm headed to eat…come with?" I asked him.

"You're asking me on a date?" "Yeah something like that." "Yeah I would love to accompany a Miss Bella Swan." He smiled as he took my hand and lead the way to Paula's Pizzas.

"I think I'm in the mood for pizza." I mumbled. "If you're in the mood for pizza then you're in the mood for me." "Well now I am." "Hah." He chuckled.

As we were eating, him eating cheese pizza and I the same, he asked me, "Does your bother not like me?" "Why would you ask that…you know Edward?" "Oh he is your boyfriend…okay I totally get it." He stood up and tossed the money on the table.

He walked out the restaurant and I followed behind him. "Jacob!" I hissed he didn't turn around. "Jacob!" I said again. "Ja-"that was when Edward hugged me.

"Whoa Edward…where did you come from." "Oh nothing…I got bored in your room so I left and followed you here." "Oh really…well I'm kind of doing something right now… so yeah bye." I ran towards a Jacob who was almost out the mall. "Jacob wait." I said and grabbed his arm so I wouldn't fall.

"Yes Isabella?" He said as he rolled his eyes. "Why are you so mad?" I said out of breath. "I like you a lot and you have a boyfriend." He whispered not looking at me.

"If I did have a boyfriend it would be you…who are you talking about Edward…me and him are best friends…he doesn't even want a girlfriend…he like girls and friends not that together." I said.

Jacob looked at me, embarrass. "Oh well…I feel stupid." "You should…" I said and grabbed his hand.

"How about tonight I make up for being an idiot?" He asked. "How?" "A date. Tonight." He smiled. "Yeah sure." I said and he kissed my cheek, "See you tonight Swan." "Where?"

"Mmm….wherever we met." He smiled wider and I giggled.

Date:

I dressed in my a black back out shirt with tight ripped jeans with a pink belt that match the pink make-up and pink black boots I had on.

I left a note for Edward to know where I was and got into my car. _I BET he is talking about the Flower Shop…but it's night time shouldn't it be closed?_

As I pulled up to the mall I noticed all the doors were closed and the all the lights were off. My car and another car were parked. Maybe that's Jacob's car.

I cut off the engine and stepped out my car. As I began walking I saw the trail of red rose petal leading the way. I followed them…this could either be romantic or a deadly trap.

As I followed the petals I found myself going through the back door of the Flower Shop. I stepped in and I saw the red rose flowers with pink thorns sitting on the counter.

I went over to them and grabbed them. "Jacob?" I called out as I turned away from the counter. "Yes?" He said behind me and I screamed and fell back. He chuckled and sat on the counter.

"Sorry…I thought it would be funny…you aren't hurt right?" "No." Then he laughed. _Well he did ask first. _I stood up and asked, "Where is the date?" "Right here…me and you."

"This isn't a date…it just relaxing." We both said the last word at the same time. "You like to relax…I know that from your face…" "Oh…" I mumbled pathetically.

"So…do you like you're flowers?" "Yeah that is way too much." "Who said I paid for them?" "W-What you can't—""Kidding…" "I don't steal you know." I said rolling my eyes.

"You stole my heart." He simply stated. I didn't answer, only blushed. He jumped from the counter and into my face…but the bad thing about it he landed on my foot.

"Oh god." I shouted and hoped on one foot. "I'm so sorry." But he kissed me and all the pain left for a slight second. "Ohh god…please." I moaned and he picked me up over his shoulder.

Then he sat me on the counter and pulled my right boot and pink sock. "Whoa…I'm sorry Isabella." He said and I looked at my swollen and red foot. "Ugh oh god that hurts."

(This is when her foot first got hurt by his)

He massaged it a bit and began to kiss my legs. He made his way up my thighs and then my stomach. He skipped on up to my nose and back down to the side of my jaw.

I turned my head slightly and his lips touch mines.

**We'll that's how they meet and that was the good Jacob! Next chapter will show how he began to get jealous which leads to Bella standing up for herself! ;) till next time.**

**Not to confuse anyone…but he jumped on her feet by a mistake! But you'll understand when I get to the fighting chapters okay…? **

**Yeah spoilers…Bella did fight back at one point but her bravery had left her total spoiler! Oh yeah…Jacob may put his hands on Bella…I'm not positive yet. Chao!**

**-ToolaLoops-**


	3. What Had I Done?

**A/N **

**Okay maybe I have made too many of these but okay:**

**So…this chapter (Have no idea what to name it) Jacob gets a little bit worse….So let's just call it "What had I done" Lol. Thank you and please Enjoy ;)! But anyways if you think you have a way better title (ugh) then tell me…kidding about the 'ugh'!**

It had been a month before Jacob had told me that he loved me and that he wanted to be with me and that he didn't want to date…anymore.

I smiled to myself and he smiled back from across the table. "Is it just me or have you been working out?" I flirted as I sip out my cup of Pepsi. "Well maybe I have been working out…I didn't know you notice." He said. "Hmph…or maybe you're trying to impress some other girl." I gestured with my eyes at the group of blonde checking him out and glaring at me.

"Do you really think…I want a couple of whores?" He said it much louder than needed and smiled at me. I looked at them and they stared at him shocked. "They're starring at you."

"Well let them stare at this…" He leaned over the table and kissed me. I thought it would be a short kiss but he fooled me. He stabbed his swishy tongue into my mouth and my hand-on cue-went to his hair.

"Mmm you're so delicious Bella." He said against my lips. "Hmph you called me Bella." "Is that wrong?" He panicked. "No…I'm just so used to Isabella or Baby." "Hah-Hah…yeah…" He chuckled and then glared at something behind me. "W-what's wrong?" I looked behind me and saw a group of guys-around fifteen-staring at me. "Jacob…they're just teens…they don't know—"Before I could finish my sentence he pulled me up.

"Let's go Bella." "I don't want to go." "Why? To let them look at you…I think not." He pulled me roughly by my arm and I protested, "You're hurting my arm now let me go."

He didn't answer. "Let Me Go Damn It!" I yelled and everyone eyes were on us. He complied and I brushed roughly passed him and out the door. Tears streaming.

"Bella wait." He called from behind me. I wanted to turn around and let him comfort him but I was too pissed. "Bells please." He grabbed me by the waist. "J-Jake." I cried as I look at my now redish right arm.

"I'm sorry…I snapped. I love you so much it's just so hard watching them look at you like that Bella." "I don't love them…I love you…why don't you understand that. I didn't care about the girls that were looking at you…that was me only laughing at them to myself because I knew I had your heart."

"Bella…I love you so much…I just…your mine okay." He said firmly. "Jake I'm not your anything…no one owns me…" I stated back. "I said your mines so let's go get in the car Bella."

His eyes were different so was his attitude. Filled with Anger…and hatred yet with love. "No Jacob." I said and he pushed up against something rough. "I said let's get in the car now let's go or I'll freak you right here…your choice." "Go t-to the car?" I whispered slightly mad and afraid.

"Yes now go." As I walked pass him he smacked my butt. The one thing I hated. "Look pal," I started but his expression scared me still. "Get. To. The. CAR!" He growled at me and pushed me forward.

I walked to my car and got into driver seat. He opens my door and pulled me out the car and pushed me against the now closed door. I stared at him with wide eyes while he narrowed his.

"What the hell was all that back talk?" "Uh me telling you—""Did I tell you to answer?" "I don't need you permission." "You're so hard-headed. "He growled at me.

"You're so ugly and stupid." "Ohh baby I got it from you…good thing I know how to dress you look like that old hag like that mother of yours." I stared at him wide eyed….

I removed myself from his body and the car and I walked away quickly, tossing the keys behind me. I heard my car door slam and I jumped yet; I continued my walk and turned into an alley.

I walked, arms folded over my chest, through the quiet alley until I reached the end of it. As soon as I stepped into the street my car came in a flash down the street.

Jake rolled the window down and said, "Get in please Bells…I want to talk." "Uh talk." I said with an attitude. "Please get in the car." "Why? So you can bruise and hurt me some more?"

"No Bella…just…Get in the damn car already…ugh I feel like Ike all over again." "No…you won't put your hand on me." "Bella that was a statement now please…if you love me you'll get in the car."

I rolled my eyes and stood there for a minute before climbing in the car. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. "So talk." I mumbled. "Bells…" He sighed, "I didn't know I had a hard grip on your delicate arm and I'm really sorry…I want to make it up to you…Red Rose Pink Thorns and a romantic night?"

"Maybe." I said half angry and happy. "So baby…" "Yes?" I said. "I love you." He said as leaned over to kiss me and I turned my head and he kissed me on my cheek.

That night I forgave him and we made love three times…no protection. "Jake what if I get pregnant?" I asked when he collapsed on top of me. "We'll take care of him or her." He answered.

I ran my fingers through his hair and drifted off into sleep.

I woke up and my arms were light. "Jacob?" I called out and sat up. I was alone in bed and I got up quickly. Running around the house naked was a bad idea. Jacob snatched me back into the bedroom.

"Paul and the guys are watching the game…hah-hah we can't play 'Monster' right now." He kissed me down my neck. I giggled and asked, "Can I join you and the guys if I get dressed."

"No." He said and stalked out the room while slamming the door. I put on my pink dress that stopped mi thigh and strode off into the living room and sat in my favorite rocking chair.

They guys were sitting together on the long couch watching the football game. "Bells come sit by me." Seth smiled at me and I went to sit by him. I felt Jacob's glare on me as I sat by Seth.

"Nice dress." Paul commented and Jacob growled. "Thanks…fit my hips nicely huh?" "Damn nice." They all said except for Jacob. "Thanks." I giggled while crossing then uncrossing then crossing my legs.

"Bella…could you please stop moving…I am getting so hard." Seth laughed even though he was telling the truth. "Uh Bella…can you get me something to drink?" Jacob asked me.

I started to get up but Seth pulled me back down. "How about you fix it yourself." Paul said and Jacob looked at me. "Naw don't look at her…go do it you're damn self."

I sat back and began to play 'Patty Cake' with Seth. He tickled my sides and Jacob growled but never moved. "I think it's time for you guys to go." Jacob said. "No Jake…let them stay for the night."

"Yeah…let's stay tonight." Seth said and I jumped up from the couch and ran pass Jacob. I didn't know I had fallen until my face crashed to the floor. Immediately I cried out and Paul and Seth helped me up.

"Aww Bells you need to watch where you are going." Seth chuckled but stopped when he looked me in the face. "Holy shit…your mouth is busted…" Seth picked me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs. "Oh god…look at that cut on your mouth." He said and used his shirt to wipe the blood away.

"How did you fall?" "I don't know maybe I tripped over my feet." "As long as Jacob has nothing to do with it…everything is okay." Seth comforted me.

"Yeah but can you guys keep him away…I don't want him to see me like this." "Hell yeah I will and you're beautiful okay…now go to sleep I'll be err…" "We're best buddies…lay next to me." I said and he did.

I woke up in Jacob's arm and I pretended to be sleep. "I know you're awake Bella…and my friends are gone…now it's time for answers…what the fuck was that last night." He whispered in my ear.

"Me playing around with Seth?" "Hell yes…why did you make me look stupid?" "I didn't mean to…" "Hmph…well you will be punished after I am fed…and if you take forever with fixing it…be ready."

"I-I'm n-not afraid o-of y-y-you Jake." I told him and suddenly I fell out the bed and to the floor. My forehead hitting the floor. "Ow." I groaned and held my head.

"You stupid bastard that hurt!" I yelled and quickly shot up when he got in my face and backed me up against the wall. "What the fuck you think it supposed to do….feel good?"

"Jake I'll fight you back." "And I'll slap you down." I glared at him and quickly became afraid when his hand gripped my throat roughly. "J-J-Jake…y-y-y-your uhhhhh" I couldn't breathe until he dropped me.

I couched roughly. "Hmph you call telling what I'm doing fighting back…piss off…" He rolled his eyes at me as he left out the room. I held my throat and starred at the door wide eyed.

What had I done?

**Okay first off I'm sorry about this chapter it wasn't long as I expected it to be. **

**Well now we can see Loving Jacob turn into Jealous Jacob and now Half Abusive Jacob…**

**And what I mean about half is that he will cause more pain to her that will make Bella grow weaker and weaker. And a head up…we (Or I) are working our way up to the present…we are reliving the past. Hah reliving…well Thx! R&R!**

**-ToolaLoops-**


	4. Party

**Okay this chapter Jacob softens on Bella and invites her to a party. ENJOY 3**

Party:

Maybe it was just an anger problem he has. Jake would never hurt me…he loves me and I love him so Bella let it go…just be nice and no attitude.

It had been a few days later since his large hands had wrapped around my throat. I folded my clothes and place them into the dresser slowly.

Then the bedroom door came open and my heart pounded so loud I couldn't hear what he was saying. "…dinner…ready…Bella?" He shook me gently and I jerked out his arms.

"Whoa what's wrong Bells?" "Uh umm daydream." I mumble and smiled up at him, "What were you saying?" "That I cooked dinner and it's ready." He said and pulled me into his arms.

I shivered and tried to play it off.

As we sat and ate dinner he was talking so softly and his eyes were light brown and not filled with hatred. "Bella?" He said. He must have asked me a question.

"Uh no?" "Oh…" He frowned. "What's wrong?" "You said no." "Wait repeat the question." "Do you want to have my baby?" "Ohh I thought you said cravings…but not right now Jake…we tried and it—"

His eyes changed.

I shifted slightly and was ready to run if needed. "What's wrong….you look I don't know _afraid."_ "I'm okay…I just want to go to bed." I hurried to run up the stairs and into our bedroom.

_Oh god what if he comes in here. I can lock the door. No better yet I can go into the bathroom lock the door and take a long, long, long, long shower and I can brush my teeth for a long time and wash my face and… _"Bella…" He walked in the room and I backed up on the bed.

He stepped closer to me and kissed my lips, passionate. His tongue and mines fought for dominance and he quickly won. His hands roamed my legs and stopped at my thigh.

_Ohh Jacob._

That was all I was thinking as he kept taking everything a step forward. I moaned and gripped his hair roughly…and he kissed my neck and all the way down Ohh!

I woke up with a smile on my face and Jacob's head between my breasts. Like always. He groaned and turned his head slightly and kissed the edge of my left breast.

"I love you." He mumbled sleepily. He was sleep talking? "Don't you love me Bells?" "Of course I love you Jake…" I mumbled and he raised his head up, "I wasn't sleep." He smiled.

"Oh really…well I meant what I said." "So did I…Err you want to come to the party at Seth's and Paul's house?" He asked and I frowned at that question.

"You…want…me…Bella Swan….to….come…to a….party…that….SETH….and….PAUL…are….have?" I asked saying the words very slowly. "Yeah that's what I want and asked…and I'm not stupid."

_He's inviting me to a party? _

I didn't answer him so he said, "Is that a no or yes?" "Um it's a yes." "Okay well be ready around six…but I have to go shopping." "Oh why?" "Presents silly, it is a party." "Oh." I giggled.

_He wants me to come to a party? Why is he nice all of the sudden? Why am I complaining about this? I should like it right? Yeah. No. Yeah. Nope. Yep. _

"You're so beautiful when you're trying to calculate something." He chuckled as he kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled away, "Emily will be there?" "Umm it's her birthday."

"I don't want to go anymore." "Bells, she protects you when I'm not there to." "But she watches me so much that it freaks me out." "Okay, I'll tell her to stop and let you fall." "No, No never mind, tell her to watch me…It would be embarrassing to fall."

"Well okay then…be ready by six." "Okay." "When you say 'okay' you make it sound like I'm telling you what to do." "Sorry…" I cleared my throat and smiled, "Okay." I said cheery.

He chuckled and I leaned up and kissed him. We fought for dominance and he won. He pushed me back down and kissed me hard yet soft. His tongue played with mines and I liked it.

His hands played with my naked body and I moaned. He suddenly stiffens and pulled away, "Bella your moans make me so hard." I laughed out loud and threw my head back on the pillow.

"Well….show me." He growled at my words and kissed me hard.

I woke up my arms were empty. I had remembered Jacob had fallen asleep on my chest again. I looked at my bare hands and looked beside me to find it empty.

"Jacob?" I called out and then looked at the clock. It blinked in and out 5:59. "Oh god." I jumped out of bed and fell with a 'damn it'.

I got up quickly and darted to my closet. Throwing on any kinds of panties and bras. I dressed in a white dress with a red belt across the waist and white heels. I pulled off the heels and put on some flats and decided to carry my heels. "Better than breaking my ankle." I huffed to myself.

I proceed out of our house while cutting off each light. Into the car I go while turning on the engine whom purred then snorted too life. "Hopefully this isn't too sexy."

La Push:

As I came closer to the beach I stopped the car and took a deep breath. "Okay you can do this." I tried to stay confident as I parked the car.

I got out quickly while the engine was cut off. I continued towards the loud music and was greeted with soft sand that washed in between my toes.

I went to Seth who was sitting on a crate. He didn't notice me. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up at me and turned his head. Before I felt my expression sadden he looked at me with wide eyes and a smile.

"Bella! "He shouted as he hugged me. I hugged him back and everyone said their greets. I spotted Jacob; he tossed Leah into the water before looking at me, drooling.

I smiled at him and then Seth pulled me into the center of the beach sand. "Dance with me B." He said and I looked at him confuse, "I know, I had to figure out a nick-name for you. You know Charlie calls you Bella and so does that Edward guy, Emily calls you Isa and Jake calls you Bells now I call you 'B'." He said in soft whispers.

I giggled and he did a belly-dance. The entire pack laughing (They are not wolves!). I copied his move expecting them to laugh but the guys drooled while Leah fought with ocean waves.

After hours the party got serious…

Leah had left so did Emily. The guy were half naked, shirt and pants gone leaving them in boxers. I was left in white lacey panties and a red lacey bra who didn't match. But apparently they did.

I felt drunk; I continued to drink mix drinks. Like vodka and whiskey (Just an example). I grabbed Jacob and grinded up and down on him. He held me secure…

Jacob's Point Of View:

Bella was so drunk, to drunk and stripping. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't…I just kept staring. Until she grabbed me and grinded on me. Making me so hard.

"Bells stop." I said while holding her in place. I was probably the only sober person there. She un-did my hands and continued to dance on me. "Bells stop." I said trying to sound firm.

She paid no attention and reached to her back. Her nails slightly scratching me then I realized what she was trying to do. Remove her bra! Hell No!

I grabbed her fragile hands and dragged her over to my car; I would get hers later. I shoved her into passenger seat and slammed the door close. I ran over to driver's side and got in.

I turned on my car and it purred to life. While driving Bella hands ran up and down my chest. "Mmm you're slo sexy." She slurred a bit. "Jakob." She giggled and burped. "Holy hell." She said with a chuckled as she fan the air. I let the window down a little and she slapped my cheek softly.

"My breath doesn't reek that b-bad you know." She now had hiccups. "That is sort of m-uh-mean." I chuckled and she giggled which abruptly stopped. Her eyes went wide and she puked…right on my damn lap….ugh!

Bella's Point Of View:

I woke up on something soft yet my head was pounding. I open my eyes with a groan and saw Jacob sitting on the edge of the bed, next to me. "Hey…what wrong?" I asked him and he didn't answer.

"Did I do something?" I asked. "Jacob?" "What's wrong? Is something wrong with you? SETH?" I asked numerous questions.

"Isabella," His voice came out deadly


End file.
